1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring-based network and a construction method of the ring-based network, in particular to the ring-based network using a link as the connection basis to form a distributed ring topology structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer network is generally defined as a complete data sharing environment formed by connecting computers and communication devices. The form of connecting networks includes Line, Ring, Bus, Star, Mesh or Tree topologies, wherein each node in a ring-based network is connected serially to form a closed ring structure. The circuit of the ring-based network is a closed circular loop formed by serially connecting each node in the network. In local area network or industrial network applications, each node has a network switch, and each switch is connected to a communication device such as a computer, a server or a terminal for providing the information exchange function. However, it is necessary to set a master switch and at least one slave switch in a conventional ring-based network, and nodes are usually used as a basis for the connection of the master switches with the slave switches to form the ring-based network structure. The way of connecting each slave switch requires a complicated and time-consuming priority setting procedure to determine the priority of connecting each slave switch. Therefore, the conventional ring-based network construction method requires a complicated priority setting procedure for constructing the network, and the network construction takes much time. Furthermore, the complicated setting procedure causes errors occurred in the construction process easily.
In addition, the ring-based network architecture is generally used in an industrial network. For the industrial network with a requirement of using a large quantity of switches, the priority setting process of the master switch involves a high level of difficulty. If the quantity of the switches is increased flexibly in the ring-based network, each switch must be reset and the priority value setting procedure must be performed again and thus resulting in a waste of manpower, time and cost.